Sakura
by Suzuhee86
Summary: Sebuah kisah kecil nan singkat bahkan mungkin tidak berarti bagi kalian. Harapan yang dipagari keterbatasan. Keinginan yang tidak bisa terucap.  For SasuSaku FanDay 2011! Read and Review, please.


"Oi, _Aniki_,"

"Apa, Sasuke? Ngomong-ngomong kau membawanya dengan stabil. Bagus. Awas, jangan lupa—"

"…Hei, katamu, bagaimana cara menghentikan mobilnya?"

"—berbelok…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**BRAKK!'

* * *

**

**For SasuSaku FanDay Festival!**

_Presenting…_

**.**

**Sakura**

**An Oneshot Fanfiction by Kagurazaka Suzuran**

Naruto is disclaimered **by** Kishimoto Masashi

**Genres:** Fantasy / Romance / Angst / Spiritual

**Warnings**: AU, **OOC**, lebaynism, standard diction and descript applied, Japanese detected. Possibly typos, weird, and worse.

* * *

"Aaah, tidak kusangka kau sebodoh ini, Sasuke!"

Uchiha Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya. "Jangan salahi aku terus. Kau yang berjanji akan mengajariku dengan serius, tapi akhirnya malah asyik dengan ponsel barumu sendiri." balasnya sengit sambil menekankan kata 'asyik sendiri'. Uchiha Itachi mengacak-acak rambut hitam kelamnya dengan kasar sebagai bentuk frustrasinya. Keringat dingin sudah bertengger di pelipisnya dan berkali-kali ia berjalan mengitari mobil sedan hitam di depannya, berusaha mencari kerusakan lain yang ditimbulkan oleh kebodohan adiknya yang baru saja belajar menyetir hari ini.

Sementara Itachi masih sibuk panik dan mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan mereka dapat nanti, Sasuke—adiknya yang terpaut empat tahun di bawahnya—memilih untuk menjauhi atmosfer yang menurutnya suram dan merepotkan itu. Ia tidak merasa salah. Tidak sepenuhnya. Itachi berkata akan serius mengajarinya menyetir mobil hari ini. Tapi nyatanya, sejak mereka berdua sampai di lahan kosong yang akan menjadi tempat Sasuke belajar mobil untuk pertama kalinya, Itachi malah sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya menunjukkan bagian-bagian mana saja untuk membuat mobil ayah mereka dapat bergerak maju, mundur, dan berhenti. Setelah itu, ia duduk manis di jok di samping Sasuke, mengeluarkan ponsel _touchscreen_ barunya, mengencangkan sabuk pengaman yang melintang di sekitar dadanya yang tertutup _polo shirt_, dan segera tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Sasuke mendengus kesal karena merasa tidak dihiraukan. Sejauh ini ia memang bisa menggerakkan Mercedes ayahnya mundur dan maju, lalu berjalan lurus ke depan dengan cukup lancar—dan itu berhasil dilakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan Itachi. Tapi, kakaknya itu sama sekali belum mengajarinya cara berbelok yang baik sedangkan beberapa meter lagi tikungan. Lahan kosong ini memang berbentuk lingkaran tak beraturan yang dipagari oleh tebing kaki gunung yang sudah lama tidak aktif lagi.

Bisa saja Sasuke membelokkannya dengan asal sambil berusaha tetap menjaga kecepatan mobilnya agar tetap stabil, namun ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada _aniki_-nya dengan berpura-pura polos, tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan mobilnya. Dan akhirnya… benturan yang cukup keras terjadi karena Sasuke menjalankan mobil itu dengan kecepatan standar di jalan raya yang lenggang, hingga mengakibatkan penyok lumayan dalam di bagian depan mobil. Baret-baret tak beraturan turut menghias bagian depan mobil itu. Sasuke tidak peduli kalau diomeli. Dia punya alasan kuat untuk menarik Itachi menemaninya dalam 'sidang' yang akan dilakukan ayah mereka nanti.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar di depan tebing abu-abu yang menjulang tinggi di depannya, cukup jauh dari tempat kakaknya berdiri mengamati kerusakan mobil ayah mereka. Ia berbalik untuk mengedarkan pandangannya menatap hutan yang membentang di sepanjang kaki gunung. Tapi, hutan itu terlihat menyedihkan di matanya. Kalau saja hutan itu memiliki daun hijau yang lebat yang dapat menambah nilai estetikanya, bukan malah pohon-pohon gundul yang terpotong dengan buruk, mungkin Sasuke akan suka tempat ini. Yah… ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sepenuhnya manusia-manusia yang telah melakukannya. Toh, hasil kayu-kayu itu berguna juga untuknya, seperti… kertas mungkin? Ya, ia memang membutuhkannya sebagai pelajar yang menyukai bidang arsitektur. Yang tidak ia suka adalah pihak ilegal yang mengambil hutan ini untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Baginya, itu menjijik—

"_Menjijikkan._"

Oh, pikirannya disuarakan, tapi bukan oleh suaranya, karena ia tidak ingat memiliki suara bening dan terkesan feminim. Berani membayangkan seorang Uchiha memiliki suara seperti itu? Kusarankan jangan.

"_Manusia itu menjijikkan. Karena mereka, kami jadi tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang lagi. Apa mereka tidak bisa sedikit saja memikirkan kami, para penghuni Gunung Kudo ini?_" ujar suara bening itu lagi. Suara itu terdengar getir namun indah, menggambarkan pemiliknya yang—sepertinya—cantik. Tapi anehnya, ke mana pun Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber suara itu, ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Padahal ia yakin suara itu tidak bergema, justru suara itu terasa sangat dekat dengan telinganya.

Hingga sudut mata Sasuke menangkap sehelai kain kecil memanjang yang terlihat seperti ujung pita seragam perempuan di sekolahnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas, mengikuti asal pita putih yang berkibar pelan seiring angin sejuk pegunungan yang berhembus. Dan iris _obsidian_nya menangkap sesosok perempuan sedang duduk di salah satu tebing batu terpendek di belakangnya. Tepat di belakang—_err_, bukan, tepat di atasnya.

Gadis yang memakai kimono berlapis-lapis dan terlihat kebesaran sampai menutupi sebagian telapak tangannya itu memandang jauh ke seluruh area hutan gundul yang terbentang di hadapannya dengan irisnya yang berwarna _jade_. Pandangannya menerawang dan wajahnya terlihat sedih. Sasuke dapat melihat jelas warna matanya saat itu. Iris hijau yang bersinar tanpa terkena bias cahaya matahari. Sungguh cantik…

"Hei,"

Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hamparan pohon-pohon yang telah mati di kejauhan sana. Ia menatap laki-laki di bawahnya dengan mata membulat. Laki-laki itu jelas berbicara padanya, karena bola mata hitam pekat milik laki-laki itu menatap lurus ke arahnya. Lagipula, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini.

"sejak kapan kau berada di situ?" Sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaan spontanitasnya.

Gadis itu semakin membelalakkan matanya, dan kini mulutnya ikut menganga. "_Kau… bisa melihatku?_" tanyanya terperangah. Sasuke mengedutkan alisnya, bingung dengan ucapan perempuan berambut merah muda di depannya ini.

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja bi—hei, kenapa kau bisa melayang?"

Kini, gantian Sasuke yang terkaget-kaget. Tanpa sadar, satu kakinya mundur selangkah. Matanya tak lepas dari iris terindah yang pernah dilihatnya itu, yang cukup mampu membuatnya enggan untuk melepaskannya. Sosok itu melayang-layang, bangkit dari posisi duduknya—dan bergerak menuju Sasuke. Matanya lamat-lamat mengamati Sasuke dengan alis mengerut, seakan sedang berpikir keras.

"_Hm… kau sudah jelas manusia, tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti manusia yang baik. Kenapa, ya…_" sosok perempuan itu bergumam tidak jelas. Dan sepertinya, barusan wanita itu bukan bicara padanya, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang kurang suka dilihat selekat itu dari jarak sedekat ini—bayangkan, hidung gadis itu hanya berjarak tidak sampai sepuluh senti darinya!—ditambah, sosok ini melayang-layang dengan pakaian yang aneh. Sudah pasti _dia_ bukanlah manusia biasa.

Ralat. Sudah pasti _dia_ bukan manusia.

"Kau… setan?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk bicara padanya. Sudah kepalang basah, tidak mungkin ia berpura-pura tidak melihatnya setelah tadi dia duluan yang mengajak gadis itu berbicara.

"_Hm? Aku? Aku adalah Dewa gunung ini._" Jawabnya singkat sambil berkacak pinggang. Sepertinya bangga, eh? Pikir Sasuke.

Tunggu, apa katanya tadi? Dewa? Adakah Dewa berwujud manusia yang dengan bangga memamerkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Dewa? Kesimpulan yang paling mungkin adalah, wanita ini berbohong dengan penuturannya barusan dan sebenarnya dia adalah arwah penasaran yang semasa hidupnya dulu adalah seorang_ cosplayer_. Dan dia mati dalam keadaan sedang _cosplay_ menjadi salah satu bangsawan dari zaman Heian—Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa model pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu mirip dengan pakaian di zaman Heian.

Tetap saja intinya bukan manusia.

Otak Sasuke rasanya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik dan jujur, kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat punya riwayat keluarga yang bisa melihat roh, setan, atau semacamnya. Ia berasal dari keluarga normal. Uchiha adalah keluarga normal. Dia adalah manusia normal. Tapi, kenapa kali ini…

"_Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, wahai manusia?_" tanya gadis itu tanpa banyak merubah posenya.

Gadis ini benar-benar menghayati perannya sebagai Dewa, pikir Sasuke, ketika mendengar cara wanita itu memanggilnya. Ia belum juga menjawab pertanyaan gadis-yang-tetap-ia-anggap-sebagai-_cosplayer_-ini. Tiba-tiba, gadis itu memamerkan senyum lebarnya yang membuat wajahnya kian cerah. Kini Sasuke berpikir, mungkinkah gadis ini benar-benar Dewa? Karena ia diberitahu ibunya kala masih kecil dulu kalau para roh suci akan memiliki tubuh yang bersinar terang karena kebaikan-kebaikan yang ia lakukan semasa menjadi manusia. Nah, di matanya, gadis itu terlihat begitu bersinar meski tidak sampai membuatnya memicingkan mata kesilauan. Tapi sinarnya terlihat cantik, lembut, dan hangat, hingga rasanya Sasuke tidak mau menjauh dari sinar itu.

"_Kau tipe manusia yang jarang mengekspresikan pikiranmu, ya?_" tanyanya dengan sejuta makna dibaliknya dan bernada riang. Sasuke kembali pada fokusnya, menatap kedua iris _jade_ itu dengan _obsidian_nya dengan pandangan 'apa maksudmu?'. Gadis itu tersenyum makin lebar.

"_Kau benar-benar tidak percaya aku ini seorang Dewa, kan? Kau malah menyangka aku sebagai _cos_—_cos_ apa? Ah, apapun itu, lah,_"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar ucapan itu. _Bagaimana bisa dia—_

"_Karena aku seorang Dewa. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, hei anak manusia._" 'Dewa' itu menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum selesai dilontarkan Sasuke dalam pikirannya sendiri dengan nada percaya diri yang besar. Di saat itu juga, ia merasa sebagian logikanya tidak berfungsi dan hatinya mengambil alih untuk percaya pada perkataan gadis ini. Gadis yang sepertinya benar-benar Dewa ini.

Mungkinkah ia sudah menjelma menjadi Uchiha yang bodoh dan konyol, yang mudah saja percaya pada ucapan sosok tembus pandang bercahaya sekaligus melayang-layang dan mengaku sebagai Dewa di depannya ini?

Mungkin saja.

**.**

"Dewa Gunung Kido? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

Sasuke dan sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto, sedang duduk bersila di balkon kelas mereka di lantai empat, menikmati makan siang sambil semilir angin sejuk khas penghujung musim gugur. Sasuke mencoba bertanya pada Naruto, perihal kejadian berbau _supernatural_ yang dialaminya kemarin saat belajar mobil dengan kakaknya; bertemu sesosok Dewa.

"Hm…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Rasanya tidak seperti kau saja, bertanya hal-hal yang berbau spiritual macam itu." Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa seperti biasa. Dia memang anak muda yang sangat ceria dan selalu tertawa. Berbanding jauh dengan Sasuke yang pendiam dan tidak akan tertawa kalau tidak perlu. Tapi jangan ragukan persahabatan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama bertahun-tahun itu, meski Sasuke jarang—bahkan hampir tidak pernah—mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan mengatakan hal semelankolis itu dengan blak-blakkan, bukan?

Kini, Naruto menembakknya engan pertanyaan yang bingung akan dijawab apa olehnya.

"Iseng. Aku dengar rumornya saja."

"Nah! Semakin aneh! Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan rumor?" Naruto sampai mengubah posisi duduknya hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Sasuke berhasil termakan isu yang entah-darimana-dan-dari-siapa-datangnya-itu. Matanya menangkap Sasuke menggertakkan giginya pelan sambil bergumam 'cih'. Nah, nah, kini ia semakin penasaran. Untuk yang satu ini, ia memiliki firasat rasa penasarannya akan membawanya ke sebuah kabar yang fantastis.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan pembicaraan ini." Sasuke segera bangkit dan menepuk bagian belakang celana hitamnya yang sedikit berdebu, mengingat mereka duduk di atas semen dingin yang hari ini belum disapu oleh petugas piket harian. Ia melenggang keluar kelas, meninggalkan Naruto yang marah-marah karena ditinggal sedangkan makan siangnya belum habis. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia tidak mau terbawa arus Naruto—yang ia yakin pasti akan memaksanya untuk bercerita dan akhirnya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya; melihat dan berinteraksi dengan Dewa Gunung.

"_Hai!_"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dengan kaku. Gerakan spontan itu disaksikan beberapa murid, khususnya murid perempuan yang sedang mengobrol di sepanjang koridor. Sebuah perasaan tidak enak menghampiri hatinya. Ia merasa baru kemarin mendengar suara ind—eh, bening macam itu kemarin. Tapi tidak di tempat seperti ini. Diam-diam, Sasuke menajamkan panca inderanya untuk memastikan keberadaan sosok yang muncul di benaknya.

"_Mencariku? Aku di belakangmu, Uchiha-_san_,_"

Sasuke tidak bodoh dengan langsung memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk melihat sosok Dewi sial itu. Itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat konyol. Ia menarik sudut matanya untuk sekedar memastikan keberadaan makhluk suci tersebut, apakah memang benar ada di belakangnya atau tidak. Segera ia mengambil langkah panjang menuju toilet pria dan memasuki salah satu _stall_ yang kosong. Setelah memastikan pintu _stall_-nya sudah terkunci dengan baik, baru ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas, ke bawah, dan ke samping. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

_Sudah pergi kah?_

"_Belum. Aku masih di sekitar sini. Aku hanya… tidak terbiasa masuk toilet pria…_" suara itu seperti membisikinya jauh di relung hati sana. Ia yakin tidak ada siapa pun—atau apapun—di dekatnya sekarang, tapi ia bisa mendengar suara Dewa itu di dalam pikirannya. Sekarang ia merasa bertambah konyol dan idiot. Berkomunikasi dengan Dewa lewat pikirannya. Ini di dalam film atau apa, sih? Gerutunya dalam hati.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan kejutan-kejutan macam ini. Ia bosan dan tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh lagi di dalamnya. "Apa yang kau mau dengan mengikutiku, wahai Dewa Gunung?" tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan pada frasa terakhirnya. Didengarnya Dewa itu terkikik sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"_Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa," _Jawab Dewa itu. "_apapun yang spesial._" Lanjutnya dengan cepat.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Mengikutiku dan berbicara melalui pikiranku." Sanggah Sasuke dengan suara yang tertahan. Uchiha satu ini memang mudah tersulut api emosi. Ia merasa seperti dikuntit oleh salah satu penggemarnya, namun sayangnya, yang satu ini adalah makhluk gaib yang tidak bisa diusir dengan sekali pelototan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Kini, terlintas dipikirannya, jurus macam apa yang sekiranya bisa mengusir seorang Dewa dari sisinya—kalau memang itu diperlukan. Masalahnya, harga dirinya dipertaruhkan di sini. Apapun yang ia pikirkan, dengan mudahnya terbaca oleh si Dewa ini. Oke, tambahan. Ini masalah harga diri dan privasi.

"_Jangan khawatir, _Sasuke_… aku hanya ingin bersamamu sebentar. Aku bosan berdiam diri terus di hutan. Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu yang bisa melihatku, bahkan berbicara padaku. Jadi temanku selama beberapa saat, ya?_"

Aah, sosok dengan suara terindah yang dimiliki Dewa itu menyebut namanya. Bagaimana ia bisa—ah, lupakan. Wanita itu seorang Dewa, tentu saja bisa menebak nama seseorang dengan mudah. Mungkin tidak juga. Mungkin ia tahu namanya karena sejak tadi terus menempel padanya dan mendengarkan Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

Hanya sekilas. Hanya sebentar. Tapi ia merasa perasaannya melambung tinggi ketika suara itu menyebut namanya.

"Aku baru tahu ada ceritanya seorang Dewa mengajak manusia untuk berteman." Nada sarkastis tidak lepas dari lidah tajam pemuda ini. Di luar sana, si Dewa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tak habis pikir. _Kenapa orang baik seperti Sasuke bisa memiliki lapisan luar yang keras dan kasar?_

Memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang percakapan, sang Dewa kembali memastikan persetujuan Sasuke untuk mengizinkannya beberapa saat berada di dekatnya. Ia sungguh merasa kesepian dan bosan. Banyak roh gunung yang sudah pindah karena tempat tinggal mereka dirusak oleh manusia tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia sendiri sudah muak dengan kejahatan-kejahatan manusia yang sering dilakukan di Gunung Kudo, tempatnya berasal. Entah itu kejahatan kecil maupun besar, hal itu telah merusak alam yang dicintai dan dijaganya sepenuh hati. Namun, tidak semudah itu baginya untuk melangkah kaki keluar meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai penjaga Kudo. Bagaimanapun juga, ia telah berjanji kepada _orang itu_ untuk selalu menjaga Kudo apapun yang terjadi.

Makanya…

Sekarang, sebentar saja, ia ingin bermain sedikit dengan manusia muda berwajah dingin yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya lekat di manik mata. Ah… rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini: ditatap oleh seseorang yang tidak memandang statusnya sebagai salah satu makhluk suci. Para Pendeta kuil saja biasanya segan untuk menatap langsung matanya. Tapi pemuda ini… menatapnya begitu dalam hingga ia merasa akan meleleh.

_Kenapa bisa terjadi? Masih tersisa kah perasaan yang menyerupai manusia ini dalam diriku? Seharusnya sudah tidak ada… aku sudah tidak lagi memiliki jantung. Aku pun sudah tidak memiliki peredaran darah. Aku hanya sesosok kabut tipis, bayangan, siluet… apapun sebutannya. Aku hanyalah sebentuk roh suci yang seharusnya tidak bisa merasakan debaran dan wajah yang menghangat hanya karena ditatap oleh seorang pemuda. Aku juga tidak ingat habis membaca komik bernuansa romantis kemarin malam. Kenapa…_

"_Tsk_, sampai kapan kau mau bengong seperti itu, Dewa?"

Lamunannya pecah ketika nada menusuk itu tertangkap telinganya. "_Ah, maafkan a—_"

Sasuke membuang muka dan berusaha lewat. "Minggir."

Sang Dewa bergeser sedikit dari posisinya di tengah udara, memberi celah untuk Sasuke. Tiba-tiba tangan setipis asap itu menahan pergelangan Sasuke. Memang tembus, tapi Sasuke benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya. Seakan ia bisa merasakan tangan Dewa itu menghentikannya. Menyentuh tangannya.

Hei, ini pertama kalinya mereka saling bersentuhan. Dan jauh di dalam lubuk hati keduanya, ada rasa hangat yang timbul akibat kontak kecil itu.

"_Bagaimana? Kau mengizinkan aku untuk bersamamu selama beberapa waktu? Aku sudah lama ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya kehidupan SMA, katanya sangat indah dan—_"

"Aku tidak bersedia. Cari orang lain saja. Kau benar-benar menggangguku, wahai Dewa Gunung." Dan sehabis mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar berlalu tanpa berpaling lagi ke belakang. Meninggalkan Dewa Gunung yang tertegun mendengar ucapannya barusan. Sasuke bahkan tidak membiarkannya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dewa dengan paras cantik itu menunduk, menyembunyikan irisnya yang meredup.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kelas dengan gontai. Koridor sepi pada waktu itu. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa _sedikit_ galau. Sedikit banyak ia ragu dengan keputusannya tadi. Lagipula, apa tidak apa-apa berkata seketus itu pada seorang _Dewa_? Bagaimana kalau ia dikutuk, meski ia tidak merasa takut sedikit pun, sih…

'Ngeeek'

"_Tch_! Sakit!"

Uchiha Sasuke kontan menjerit kecil saat dirasanya cuping telinga kanannya ditarik dengan keras entah oleh siapa. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan mundur satu langkah untuk meihat jelas siapa pelakunya. Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok wanita berambut merah muda panjang yang mengembang _indah_, memakai kimono putih dengan campuran gradasi _pink_ di salah satu lapisannya, dan melayang-layang.

"Kau—!"

Si Dewa Gunung itu tersenyum lebar, cukup lebar hingga bisa memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Kelima jari kirinya terangkat di udara sambil mengatakan, "_Yo!_"

Jelas Sasuke merasa konyol. Kenapa sosok transparan satu ini masih mengikutinya? Bukankah ia sudah berkata tidak ingin diganggu lagi? Apakah ia memang harus mengeluarkan jurus khusus—meskipun ia tidak memilikinya sama sekali— untuk mengusirnya? Apakah ada sesuatu dalam dirinya sehingga Dewa ini tidak ingin lepas darinya? Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya Dewa aneh di depannya ini sedang mengutuknya sejak kemarin?

Jelas ke-_OOC_-an Sasuke menjadi humor tersendiri bagi sang Dewa. Ia tertawa tergelak sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk di udara—Sasuke jadi berpikir, apakah makhluk di depannya ini memang tidak bisa menginjakkan kakinya du bumi atau tidak, padahal jelas-jelas ia mempunyai kaki. Oh, itu menjadi satu bahan tawaan lagi bagi si Dewa.

Hei, bukan maunya untuk memiliki kekuatan untuk bisa membaca pikiran—fakta yang sepertinya terlupakan oleh si bungsu ini—hingga dengan mudahnya ia menangkap apa yang dipikirkan pemuda Uchiha di depannya ini. Rupanya selain mengganggu, ia juga menakut-nakuti Sasuke? Oh, betapa berdosanya aku, batin si Dewa.

Ia berjalan—terbang, dalam konteks cerita ini—mengitari Sasuke yang sudah mengubah air mukanya menjadi datar seperti biasa dengan wajah yang cerah dan cengiran yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Gerakannya berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Ia memandang wajah pemuda itu, tapi matanya tidak sedikit pun melirik ke _obsidian_ kebanggan Klan Uchiha itu. Rasanya… tidak berani.

"_Tidak usah memedulikan aku. Aku takkan mengganggu kehidupanmu. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu senggangku di lingkarang kehidupanmu. Apakah masih tidak boleh?_"

Sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak mau mengakui kalau ia memiliki kelemahan. Memang, setiap manusia memiliki kelemahan. Tapi, sampai sekarang, rasanya ia belum menemukan kelemahan yang dapat merugikan dirinya sendiri. Jangan berpikir kalau hal seperti itu tidak ada. Kelemahannya tidak pernah merugikannya. Dan sekarang ia merasa lemah pada senyuman lembut Dewa Gunung keras kepala di depannya. Namun, ia belum tahu, apakah senyuman itu dapat merugikannya atau tidak.

Rasanya tidak.

Dan dia memilih: tidak.

**.**

Hampir satu bulan berlalu sejak kesepakatan itu terjalin. Aha, Sasuke selalu melotot tajam pada Dewa Gunung itu setiap kali ia menyebutkan kata kesepakatan. Bagi Sasuke, itu bukanlah kesepakatan, melainkan persetujuan sepihak. Ia hanya menanggapi pernyataan Dewa Gunung itu dengan gumaman seperti biasa, dan berlalu meninggalkan Dewa Gunung itu seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Tidak ada kata 'ya' yang terucap jelas dari mulut Sasuke. Namun, Dewa Gunung itu bisa membaca pikiran, kan? Makanya dengan yakin ia menyebut ini sebagai kesepakatan.

"_Ya ya ya ya… Tuan Uchiha memang selalu benar._" Celetuk si Dewa dari balik rak buku kayu perpustakaan sekolahnya ketika ingatannya memutar kejadian waktu itu. Sasuke yang mendengarnya terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku arsitektur yang sedang dibacanya untuk menatap sosok gadis melayang-layang yang baru saja keluar dari celah rak. Ia memicingkan matanya dibalik kacamata minus yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya.

"Apa?"

"_Tidak 'pa-pa—"_ jawab Dewa itu cepat. Sasuke kembali membaca buku, berusaha tidak memedulikan sosok gaib itu.

"—_dan juga sosok yang selalu galak._" Lanjutnya sambil berbisik, tapi tidak berhasil disembunyikan dari Sasuke. Pria itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan sebagai tanggapan. Tak lama, karena merasa kehilangan konsetrasinya dan waktu makin merangkak naik, ia memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya, tak lupa dengan menyelipkan selembar _bookmark_ di halaman terakhir yang dibacanya.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura,"

"Un."

Heran dengan nama Sakura di sini? Sakura adalah nama panggilan pemberian Sasuke kepada Dewa Gunung yang—kalian tahu lah, yang mana. Dewa Gunung dengan sosok gadis remaja, berambut panjang dengan warna merah muda seperti permen kapas yang banyak dijual saat _matsuri_; mengembang dengan indah dan terlihat sangat halus—sampai rasanya setiap Sasuke memperhatikan bagian itu, ia hampir tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk menyentuh dan mengelusnya. Dewi Gunung dengan iris _jade_ menyerupai _emerald_ bila terkena bias matahari, yang herannya selalu bisa menghipnotis bola mata _onyx_ nya.

Dan nama Sakura itu tercetus begitu saja dipikirannya ketika ia muak untuk memanggilnya 'Dewa Gunung'. _Ia_ memang terlihat seperti helai bunga Sakura yang berguguran di musim semi. Merah muda, senang bermain dengan angin, dan lembut. Sasuke pernah menyentuh kelopak sakura, dan terasa sangat lembut di indera perabanya waktu itu.

"_Sakura_. Nama itu cocok untukmu."

Hampir satu bulan kebersamaan mereka. Dengan Sakura yang bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, tak ayal keduanya jadi semakin dekat (baca: sering bertengkar). Sasuke yang sering marah-marah karena Sakura sering sekali berkata jahil dengan menyuarakan pikirannya. Memang tidak ada yang bisa, bahkan sekedar merasakan keberadaan Sakura selain Sasuke, termasuk orang rumahnya. Tapi, apa jadinya jika isi pikiranmu ketahuan dan ditertawakan—Sakura senang sekali menertawakan dumelan, gerutuan, atau keluhan Sasuke—oleh makhluk gaib, terlebih, Dewa yang tidak punya kerjaan seperti Sakura ini.

"Hei, Sakura," Sakura hanya menoleh pada Sasuke ketika pria itu memanggilnya, menunggu untuk ucapan selanjutnya. Sasuke menatap lurus pada koridor yang sedang mereka lewati, tidak menatap Sakura sama sekali. Kacamata minusnya bahkan masih menempel di batang hidungnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa melihat dan berbicara padamu?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawan. "_Hm… entahlah. Pada dasarnya, manusia bisa melihat makhluk gaib yang suci kalau mereka memiliki riwayat hidup yang baik dan berbakti pada Pencipta mereka. Sejujurnya, awalnya aku tidak yakin apa yang dapat membuatmu bisa melihatmu,_"

Kini Sasuke memutar kepalanya sedikit untuk berhadapan dengan Sakura yang berjalan—melayang—di sampingnya. Matanya menuntut terusan dari penjelasan Sakura. Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan jenaka sambil tersenyum ditahan.

"_Karena melihat parasmu sekilas, aku tidak yakin kau adalah orang baik yang religius, Sasuke. Makanya, waktu itu aku sempat bilang sesuatu yang mirip dengan ini, kan?_" lanjut Sakura sambil memberi nada bercanda di dalamnya. Ya, Sasuke ingat pada pertemuan pertama mereka Sakura pernah mengatakan hal serupa. Ia sendiri tidak ingat pernah menjadi orang baik yang religius. Ia tidak tahu apa indikator orang bisa dikatakan baik atau religiawan. Sakura tersenyum mendapati apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"_Kau orang baik, Sasuke. Makhluk gaib sepertiku tidak akan bisa bersatu atau hanya sekedar berdekatan dengan jiwa yang jahat. Jangan pasang wajah penuh kerutan seperti itu,_" timpal Sakura sambil _nyengir_ seperti biasa. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya, meski ada satu kosa kata yang menggelitik telinganya. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh yang mau saja terjebak oleh kekuatan Dewa iseng satu ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura membaca pikirannya lagi. Mungkin julukan 'munafik' cocok disandangnya sekarang.

Tapi, seberapa sering pun Sakura mengganggunya, menggodanya, anehnya ia tidak pernah merasa bosan. Entah sejak kapan, itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Entah sejak kapan, ia mulai menikmatinya. Mungkin sejak ia menerima keberadaan gadis itu di kehidupannya. Mungkin.

Dan entah sejak kapan, ia memupuk keinginan agar segalanya terus berjalan lancar seperti ini. Karena hanya dengan _dia_, segalanya jadi menyenangkan.

**.**

Tidak terasa, dua bulan lebih berlalu dengan damai. Tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok. Sakura tetap setia menjadi penghibur hari-hari Sasuke yang semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolahnya yang sebentar lagi akan mengadakan ujian tengah semester. Jepang mulai memasuki fase musim dingin dan salju pertama sudah jatuh beberapa hari yang lalu. Musim dingin meyerang dan Sakura tetap berada di sisinya sebagai penghangat—ah, remaja macam Sasuke ternyata bisa melankolis juga. Akhir-akhir ini, ia memang mengakui kalau ia jadi jauh lebih memakai perasaan daripada logikanya.

Lupakan.

Sebenarnya, kalau mau dipaksakan ada perubahan atau tidak, Sasuke menjawab ada. Sasuke bukan tipe pengamat yang jeli memang, tapi bersama gadis itu selama 1.440 jam penuh, cukup bisa membuatnya merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Sakura.

Kini gadis itu lebih kalem daripada yang seharusnya. Uchiha suka menuntut dan mengharuskan keinginannya. Meski kadang merasa jengah dengan kelakuan Sakura menurutnya terlalu berisik, tapi ia menginginkan Sakura ceria seperti biasa. Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura juga sering terlihat melamun dengan pandangan menerawang jauh ke luar sana dengan raut yang tidak bisa ditebak. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikapnya. Apakah ia telah berbuat salah?

Yang lebih buruknya, kemarin pagi Sasuke tengah mendapati Sakura sedang duduk di pagar besi balkon kamarnya. Sosok itu membelakanginya, jadi Sasuke tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan gadis Dewa itu. Tapi yang membuat jantungnya sempat berhenti selama sepersekian detik adalah, sosoknya yang berbalut kimono putih itu terlihat memudar selama beberapa detik, sebelum gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya. Lalu, seulas senyum lembut—bukan senyum ceria dan mengembang lebar sampai membuat kedua pipinya merona kemerahan seperti biasa—menyapanya.

Setelah itu, semua berlangsung seperti biasa lagi. Sasuke yang saat itu tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya memilih untuk diam, mengikuti alur Sakura yang menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja.

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya seperti orang kesetanan. Sakura tahu ia tidak punya jantung, tapi ia benar-benar merasa bagian dada kirinya berdenyut sakit karena kaget oleh suara bantingan pintu itu. Belum lagi sosok Sasuke dengan rahang mengeras dan aura yang tidak bisa didekati kini berdiri kaku di tengah kamarnya yang gelap, hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan yang masuk dari jendelanya yang besar di malam sedingin ini.

"_Ada apa, Sasuke?_"

Sasuke masih diam. Tidak berniat bicara atau bergerak sedikitpun, membuat Sakura semakin memiliki firasat tak enak. "_Sasuke? Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat—_"

"Kenapa tidak coba kau cari tahu dengan kemampuanmu?" potong Sasuke getas. Bocah Uchiha di depannya ini benar-benar sedang marah, Sakura tahu itu. Tapi… ia tidak bisa tahu apa yang membuatnya semarah itu. _Tidak bisa lagi…_

"Kenapa kau tidak membaca pikiranku seperti biasa?"

"…"

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, menyembunyikan berbagai emosi dibalik _obsidian_nya. "'Karena aku sudah tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu lagi', itu yang ingin kau katakan?" ujarnya dengan sarkatis yang sangat menusuk. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meredup. Aah, dia memang laki-laki pintar, batin gadis Dewa itu.

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal seiring ia maju satu langkah mendekati Sakura. "Jawab aku. Sejak kapan kemampuan Dewa-mu menghilang?"

_Emerald_ itu menatap pasrah _obsidian_ yang berkilat marah di depannya. Melihat sosok Sakura di bawah sinar rembulan seperti ini, semakin meyakinkan Sasuke atas kesimpulannya. Sosok itu semakin _menipis_. Bahkan benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat lagi di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sosok itu mulai menghilang. Keberadaannya benar-benar sedang terancam sementara _dia_ sendiri masih bisa memasang tampang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa semua Dewa itu memang begini? Bisa bersikap tenang sementara tidak lama lagi mungkin mereka akan musnah dari dunia fana ini.

Seulas senyum hambar ditangkap oleh mata hitam Sasuke. _Dan masih bisa tersenyum?_

"_Sepertinya kemampuanku sudah berpindah kepadamu, ya, Sasuke-_kun." Ujarnya ringan, menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda lagi, Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku tentang hutan itu? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hutan itu akan dihancurkan secara keseluruhan?" lagi-lagi, hanya diam yang didapat Sasuke dari Sakura. Bukan apa… Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Berulang kali ia memikirkan jawaban yang tepat jika suatu hari nanti Sasuke berhasil membongkar semuanya, namun tidak berhasil. Lagipula, ia tidak tahu pasti seperti apa jawaban yang 'tepat' itu. Dalam agama dan moralitas, dikatakan kejujuran adalah yang terbaik. Maka, diputuskannya untuk jujur kepada Sasuke.

"Apa sekarang kau kehilangan kemampuan bicaramu, hei Dewa?"

_Sakit…_

_Sakit…_

_Kemarahan Sasuke yang ditujukan padaku, kekecewaan Sasuke..._

_Sakit…_

"_Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Selama ini aku selalu berbohong. Sebetulnya, sejak awal pertemuan kita, aku sudah mulai berbohong. Tapi seperti yang kubilang. Gunung Kido dan hutannya adalah tempat tinggalku dan roh halus lainnya. Kau mungkin sudah mengetahui kalau hutan itu akan benar-benar dihancurkan _hanya_ untuk membangun sebuah _resort_—_"

"Sudah berapa tahun kau—_kalian _ terluntang-lantung seperti ini?"

"—_hampir dua tahun, mungkin?_"

"Apa selama itu kau menggunakan banyak kekuatanmu untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna?"

"_Bukannya untuk hal yang tidak berguna, Sasuke… aku seorang penjaga alam. Wilayah dan teman-temanku sedang dalam bahaya karena ancaman manusia, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku menyalurkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk memberikan mereka kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Aku hanya mengirim mereka ke tempat yang aman dengan kekuatanku_—"

"Dan berakhir dengan kau seorang diri melindungi gunung yang semakin kehilangan nilai spiritualnya itu?"

Sakura terdiam. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya menjadi pion skak mat dalam adu catur seperti yang sering dilakukan Dewa Pendahulu. "_Sasuke-_kun_ ternyata pandai memotong ucapan orang lain, ya,_" ujar Sakura sambil tertawa. Dipaksa tertawa.

Obsidian itu menatapnya dengan datar. Entah ada campuran emosi apa saja di sana. Sakura tak dapat menebaknya. Sekadar membaca emosi manusia pun kini ia tidak bisa. Mungkin waktunya memang benar-benar sudah dekat. Intensitas ketegangan yang sempat berlangsung di antara mereka pun mulai mencair, ditandai dengan kepalan tangan Sasuke yang mengendor.

"_Aku benar-benar kesepian saat itu. Lalu, aku bertemu denganmu yang bisa melihat dan berbicara padaku. Aku senang. Sangat senang, akhirnya punya teman yang bisa diajak bicara. Maka dari itu… aku memutuskan untuk menuruti egoku. Aku putuskan untuk meninggalkan Kido sementara dan mengikutimu,"_

"_Ternyata, menjalani hari-hari bersama Sasuke terasa sangat menyenangkan! Aku bahkan bisa tertawa lagi, karena Sasuke selalu bisa memancing tawaku tanpa harus melakukan hal aneh-aneh. Dua tahun kesepian ternyata membuatku sempat lupa bagaimana caranya tertawa. Aku juga bisa tahu bagaimana Sasuke menjalankan kehidupannya sehari-hari…_"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika dilihatnya sosok Sakura lebih bercahaya daripada biasanya. Bola-bola cahaya perlahan bermunculan dan berkumpul semakin banyak, mengerubungi seluruh tubuhnya. Tak lama, setelah tertutup oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, Sasuke dapat melihat jelas sosok Sakura sekarang.

Rambut panjangnya terlihat lebih pendek daripada sebelumnya. Kini panjangnya hanya mencapai setengah dari punggungnya. Tubuhnya tidak lagi transparan, bahkan dalam sekali lihat, Sasuke yakin bahwa tubuh berlapis kulit yang sama dengan milik manusia itu akan terasa nyata dan hangat jika disentuh. Dan Sakura… menapakkan kakinya di bumi, tidak lagi melayang. Semua ini membuat Sasuke bingung. Terlalu tiba-tiba…

"Makanya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku ingin melengkapi kebahagiaan ini. Sebentaaar saja…"

Suara bening itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya, bukan di dalam pikirannya. Satu kesimpulan: Sakura telah menjadi manusia—mungkin dengan mengerahkan sisa kekuatannya. Tapi untuk apa? Dan apa maksud perkataannya tadi?

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'terakhir kali'? kau berencana meninggalkan dunia ini?" tanya Sasuke sarkastis, bahkan ketika Sakura berjalan mendekatinya sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Seharusnya kau memang tahu jawabanku, Uchiha-_san_." Jawabnya terkikik.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sasuke merasa lemas seketika. "…Kalau begitu, kau cocok menjadi sutradara opera sabun murahan, Sakura."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu apa itu opera sabun, tapi mungkin itu ide yang bagus. Akan kulakukan jika aku terlahir kembali nanti."

Aah, cengiran tanpa bebannya… Sasuke sudah pasti akan merindukan cengiran itu. Ia pasti akan merindukan bagaimana gadis itu tertawa, tersenyum, memanggil namanya dengan suaranya yang bening. Suara yang paling disukai Sasuke, melebihi apapun.

Sasuke tidak banyak melakukan perubahan ketika lengan kurus Sakura melingkari tubuhnya. Lengan itu terkesan ragu, namun Sasuke dapat merasakan dengan jelas besarnya hasrat lengan itu untuk memeluknya erat. Sasuke masih tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa ketika Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke dengan sedikit berjinjit. Ah, Sasuke bahkan baru sadar kalau ternyata tinggi Sakura hanya mencapai bahunya.

"Kuputuskan untuk menyelesaikan kebohonganku sampai di sini." bisiknya lemah di telinga Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Ne, _tahukah kau, Sasuke?_

_Dewa Penjaga sepertiku adalah roh suci yang lahir sebagai bentuk kebaikan-kebaikan yang kulakukan semasa aku menjadi manusia_

_Sebagai roh suci, sudah sepantasnya aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk memiliki nafsu layaknya manusia bukan?_

_Jangankan nafsu_

_Niat jelekpun aku tidak diperbolehkan memilikinya_

_Tapi…_

_Rumahku telah 'rusak'_

_Gunung tempat aku bersemayam menjadi kotor akibat ulah manusia_

_Dan tanpa aku sadari…_

_Jiwaku ikut termakan kotornya nafsu dunia luar_

_**.**_

_Saat itu_

_Saat kita bertemu pertama kali_

_Aku sadar kalau aku sudah tidak pantas lagi menjadi Dewa Penjaga_

_Kau bisa melihatku, padahal kau manusia biasa_

_Kau bisa berkomunikasi padaku tanpa membacakan doa-doa khusus untukku_

_Kau tahu kenapa?_

_Itu karena aku bukan lagi Dewa yang seutuhnya_

_Jiwaku sudah terlalu kotor akibat rasa kesepian yang menderaku selama ini_

_Aku sedih hutanku dirusak_

_Aku marah teman-temanku diganggu_

_Aku kesepian_

_Aku iri_

…

_Aku merasa serakah_

_Dan keserakahan itu akhirnya menggerogoti kesucianku_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Semakin lama, kekuatanku semakin berkurang_

_Banyak kuil kecil di Gunung Kido yang sudah hancur, padahal itu sumber kekuatan utamaku_

_Aku sudah tidak bisa menapakkan kaki di bumi lagi_

_Aku terus-terusan menyembunyikan kebenaran darimu_

_Aku rutin setiap saat menyalurkan kekuatanku dari jauh untuk kuberikan kepada Gunung Kido_

_Aku mulai tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu dengan baik_

_Sosok transparan ini pun tidak bisa diajak kerja sama lagi_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sasuke_

_Aku akan segera pergi dari dunia ini_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tidak adakah yang bisa kulakukan, Sakura?" Sasuke berujar lemah setelah mendengarkan penuturan gadis di pelukannya ini. Dirasanya Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sosok Sakura mulai dikelilingi cahaya kuning yang cukup menyilaukan mata, tetapi terasa sangat hangat. Semakin lama, Sasuke mulai kehilangan pegangannya pada punggung kecil itu, dan akhirnya sampai pada tahap seperti sedang memeluk udara belaka. Ia tidak mau mengakui kalau sosok Sakura sudah tidak dapat ditangkap matanya lagi. Ia tidak mau mengakui yang tersisa dari Sakura setelah cahaya kekuningan itu membawanya pergi hanyalah wangi musim semi yang tertinggal di penciumannya. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia telah kehilangan kehangatannya di musim dingin ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sasuke_

_Ada dua cara untuk menghapus eksistensi seorang Dewa dari dunia manusia ini_

_**.**_

_Pertama_

_Jika Dewa itu berani memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi manusia_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kedua_

_Perlu kau tahu kalau Dewa memiliki nama sebutannya masing-masing_

_Biasanya, ditandai dengan wilayah yang didiami oleh Dewa Itu_

_Hal yang sama berlaku kepada setiap makhluk suci_

_Meski begitu_

_Dewa memiliki nama asli mereka sendiri_

_Nama yang dipakainya semasa menjadi manusia_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sasuke…_

"_Sakura" adalah namaku ketika masih hidup_

_Dan aku telah berani melawan batasku_

_Aku berharap bisa kembali lagi jadi manusia setelah bertemu denganmu hari itu_

_

* * *

_

**Fanfiksi: Sakura**

**T A M A T

* * *

**

**Author's Last Words:**

1. menggantung? Anggap itu memang ciri khas saya. #putusasa

2. terlalu panjang dan memuakkan? Saya siap sujud minta maaf kepada kalian =A=

3. **SasuSaku**, saya sangat sayang kalian. **Maaf** hanya bisa memberi cerita aneh ini di hari spesial kalian. Pokoknya saya sayang kalian.

Satu permintaan saya bagi siapapun yang membaca cerita ini sampai habis. Bisakah kalian ceritakan perasaan kalian ketika membaca fic ini di kolom **review**? Apakah mengecewakan, aneh, alur berantakan, meaningless, atau apa pun itu—bersediakah mengatakannya di kolom review? **Terimakasih** :)


End file.
